1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing method for color conversion and color adjustment and to a video processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art video processing apparatuses such as copying machines perform color conversion in the following sequence.
1) A color to be converted (criterion color) and a color after color conversion are specified.
2) The video data of an original is read and then compared with the color to be converted.
3) When the comparison reveals that the video data agrees with the color to be converted, the video data of the original that is determined as the color to be converted is then converted to the specified color after color conversion.
On the other hand, a color adjustment process may be performed. For example, to stress red a bit more, hue, value and saturation or chroma of an original are accordingly varied.
In the prior art, however, when part of a video is changed, for example, to make reddish the skin color of a person in a photograph or to make bluish the color of clothes, color conversion, if performed, causes gradation such as density and shade of the skin and the clothes to be lost. Furthermore, since color conversion normally affects the entire video, colors other than those of the skin and the clothes are also adjusted (converted).
Specifying a particular area to be subjected to color adjustment allows only that area to be color adjusted. In this case, however, to specify an area, extra means such as a free line is required, and such an action to specify a particular area is not very useful for users.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a video processing apparatus and a video processing method, in which a particular area of a video to be processed is selectively subjected to a color processing such as color conversion and color adjustment by a simple operation.
To achieve the above object, the video processing apparatus of the present invention includes, a first specifying unit for specifying the color to be converted on a color video, a second specifying unit for specifying the post-conversion color of the color to be converted, a third specifying unit for specifying the degree of color change from the color to be converted to the post-conversion color; and processor for converting the color to be converted to the post-conversion color according to the specified degree of color change.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video processing apparatus and a video processing method, which simply provides an instruction for the reproduction of the video that has undergone color conversion and color adjustment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to enhance the ease of use of a color setting section that is used in the course of color conversion and color adjustment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a video processing apparatus and a video processing method, which offer novel functions.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent when the following detailed description of the invention is considered with the drawings.